


Humanity is Tough Shit

by KatlnnRotato



Series: Letting the Humans Fuck the Gods One More Time, Just for the Hell of It [1]
Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Body Worship, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poseidon being a piece of shit, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: After being killed by legendary Japanese swordsman Sasaki Kojiro, Poseidon is put up for auction in the afterlife. A snap decision on Sasaki's part has him buying Poseidon and attempting to humble the God a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Sasaki Kojiro or Poseidon so please excuse any mistakes about their character.
> 
> It's never very clear, but the currency of the afterlife is titles which are basically feats people did before or after death. There are titles applicable to all situations and certain titles which are worth more in certain situations, like a title having to do with alcohol will be worth more when trying to buy alcohol.

"Waa, amazing! I never thought a God would come here!"

"Such a nice body...I bet his face is pretty as well. Maybe I'll take him back with me~"

"That skill should go towards labor! Only hardwork will free you from here!"

"Having a God do the work of a slave, how ironic! I'd love to see it!"

"C'mon, hurry up and start the bidding already!"

"I could just eat him up!"

"Now, without further ado, we will begin bidding on slave #116674028975!"

The audience cheered wildly.

"A God feared even by Gods, he once ruled the seas with an iron fist! He hates humans and would rather have them destroyed, yet was defeated by one in Ragnarok [Gods vs. Mankind's Final Struggle]! The Greek God Poseidon!"

The announcer turned a hand toward the God so he was on full display, people cheering wildly as they reveled in the sight of such a prideful God being brought down to the same level as them. No, he was even lower than them now.

"Now, let's start the bidding! Remember, the better fit the title the higher the bid!"

The bidding started, people yelling and shouting different things.

Poseidon had already tuned them out a long time ago. The babbling of humans mattered little to him. They were nothing, simply Gods failures.

Instead, he focused on trying to find a way to get out. He was blindfolded and couldn't talk because of the bit in his mouth. There was a collar around his neck, chain hanging from it leading to the chain connecting his two cuffed wrists together. From there, a chain led down to his ankles which were also cuffed and connected with a chain.

Normally, such restraints would be nothing to him, but he couldn't break them. Ever since he woke up from death, he felt inherently weaker than he once was. It was like he was...human.

Just the thought made a sour taste enter his mouth. Did these humans think they could just toy around with him, a God? He wouldn't let them have the satisfaction. He may be weaker, but he had years of battle experience behind him. No human could beat him, no matter his current state.

The minute he was free, he would strike. It was as simple as that.

And it seemed he was just in time for bidding to end, as well.

The cage he was in moved like it was on some kind of rotation belt and Poseidon was off to meet the human he would kill.

-

Sasaki Kojiro wasn't too sure what exactly he was doing. Well, most of the time he wasn't too sure about what he was doing but this time even more so.

Slavery was a reality of the world. Sasaki never had the need for a slave, so he didn't bother with them. He had just came to see what happened to his opponent during Ragnarok, that's all it was.

But seeing him kneeling there, the strong having fallen to possibly being someones sex slave, he just couldn't handle the thought. A warrior should stay a warrior, even in death and even if he is a bastard God who could give less than two shits about him.

Was Sasaki really that kind? He had come so far in his chivalry. Even if the God cussed him out, he would try and humble him a bit. He wasn't exactly the most prideful himself, so it would probably work out, right? He wasn't really the best at stuff like this.

"Sasaki Kojiro, correct?" one of the workers asked.

"Yup~" Sasaki responded, looking past them at Poseidon who was held in his cage, still kneeling."You can take him out, but do be careful. He may try something. He _is_ a God after all."

The workers nodded, opening Poseidon's cage."Get up," one of them said to him and, surprisingly enough, he complied.

Sasaki knew he would try something the moment he was free. This was him simply trying to appear harmless and compliant. For being such a brutal force on the battlefield, he sure was cunning when needed.

The guards pulled him out by the chains wearily until he was a good distance in front of Sasaki.

"Thank you," Sasaki said, sending a small bow their way.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the weary looking workers asked."We could prepare transportation for you with him still in the cage. It's less risky."

"That's fine." Sasaki waved them off."I have nowhere to go, anyways."

They still looked unsure but slowly gave up.

"Now then." Sasaki walked closer to Poseidon, hands reaching for his blindfold."Let get a look at that pretty face of yours."

Without hesitation, Sasaki slipped his fingers under the blindfold and pulled it upward and off his face. Cold, piercing blue eyes met his with not a bit of surprise.

Sasaki met his stare with a wrinkled smile, only one side of his mouth quirking upwards."Yo, kiddo. Remember me?"

There was no response, of course not, but the Gods eyes lowered slightly and he was now openly glaring at him. His chin was upturned like he was attempting to look down on him even in their current situation.

Sasaki let out a short chuckle."Still mad, huh? That's all fine and dandy, but don't hate me too much, yeah?" He moved back over to take off the bit keeping his mouth shut."Let's get along from now on!"

Poseidon worked his jaw, then turning his head back to glare at Sasaki."Go die, you piece of shit."

"Still such a foul mouth." Sasaki laughed."You show no mercy, huh."

Poseidon didn't say anything back and Sasaki knew he was done talking. More the strong and silent type, but when he opened his mouth it really was a problem.

"Well then, shall I take off your restraints now?"

"Don't!" one of the workers shouted, quickly running towards Sasaki."You still haven't fully formed your contract yet! Before you free him, you must create some kind of mark of ownership on his body to fully gain control over him."

Sasaki raised an eyebrow."Those scars won't do?" He pointed to the ones wrapping around his arms where he had cut them off and the two creating a perfect X in the middle of his chest where he had finished him off.

"No." The worker shook their head."Those were made before the contract was opened. You must make a new mark to close the contract."

Sasaki sighed, scratching his head."I don't really like it, but I guess I have no choice."

He took out the smaller of his two swords which he had started carrying around his hip after his battle during Ragnarok. With it in hand, he pondered where to put the mark.

Slowly, he stepped towards Poseidon.

"Don't even think about it, trash," the other seethed at him, pride not letting him back away even now.

"You're lucky I'm nice or I would've cut off that tongue of yours," Sasaki tutted and Poseidon glared. He looked back at the worker."And it really doesn't matter where it is?"

"No," the worker responded."But the more visible, the less people will bother about trying to take him for themselves."

"So the neck of above," Sasaki mumbled to himself."I would keep it conventional, but let's give you a cool mark, huh, Poseidon?"

The other glowered."Keep your filthy hands off me, you piece of shit. Like hell I'm letting you defile me."

"Sorry, but this is something I gotta do," Sasaki apologized, holding his sword up.

With the swiftness of a master, he made a thin cut along the side of Poseidon's face. It went from the edge of his jaw up to the center of his cheek beautifully. It really was a cool scar.

"You bastard," Poseidon hissed, feeling the stinging of the cut and a line of blood running down his cheek.

Then he spasmed, breath faltering as he felt something else spreading along his cheek and moving its tendrils upwards to trap his brain.

"Wow!" Sasaki's eyes were wide, staring as the cut along his cheek slowly morphed into his crest which was given to him the day he died. It was formed perfectly and Sasaki could feel the same throbbing Poseidon did in his own brain.

They had become connected.

"Now the contract is formed," the worker said, also seeing the mark.

"That easy, huh?" Sasaki chuckled."Will I be okay now?"

"Yes," the worker nodded."He will obey your every order without fault. Only re-death will break this contract. Even if you wanted to hand him off to someone else, he would always be your slave."

"So I'm stuck with him forever, huh." Sasaki shrugged."I guess that's what I get for sticking my nose into someone else's business."

"Please enjoy your new slave, Mr. Sasaki." The worker bowed.

"Sure..." He turned to look Poseidon in the eye. The other glared at him, promising death."...I'll do my best."

-

Poseidon was as uncooperative as Sasaki thought he would be. Once he was released from his chains, he didn't move an inch, seeming to know what kind of situation he was in.

Even if he had attacked, Sasaki could've taken care of him. Without a weapon, he was just like any other human. His strength had been depleted and only heavy training could bring it back.

Sasaki felt a bit bad but when he had to practically drag Poseidon out of the building he picked him up in, he didn't feel as bad. Poseidon was a lot more childish than he would've thought, or perhaps just petty. Either way, Sasaki Kojiro wouldn't give up.

When he left the auction center and walked out into the red light district, dragging Poseidon with him, he was surprised to find Poseidon more willing to walk with him.

He chose not to comment on it in case the other stopped."Have you ever been somewhere like this before?" he asked instead.

Poseidon, of course, didn't comment. He just stalked behind Sasaki like he was prey. It was intimidating and Sasaki was surprised that he didn't lose his beauty even then.

"It's very fun, you know?" Sasaki gave him a crooked grin."There's lots of gambling spots and pretty women. You probably don't want to talk with any humans, but I can guarantee some good drinks! This one bar has some really fantastic sake!"

Poseidon stays silent, glaring at Sasaki even harder.

"Well, either way, be sure to stay close to me." They reached the more dense part of the district and Sasaki began weaving through people."It's can get quite crowded and your strength isn't what it once was. Some drunks may want to pick a fight and it'll be bad if you don't have any help. Don't get me wrong! I'm not saying you're weak, but everyone else here is just too strong. We've had time to grow accustomed to the underground and shape our bodies back into what they once were."

Sasaki turned around to see if Poseidon was still glaring at him, only to find that was he was gone. Eyes wide, Sasaki looked around but he was nowhere in site.

"Ah, damnit." Sasaki scratched his head. He knew he should've ordered him to stay close.

-

Humans were foolish, fish-brained creatures.

Leaving that man, his "master", was easy. He was so braindead he didn't even realize that Poseidon had simply stopped following him.

There was no way he would walk around with some human and follow their every order. If anything, the human should be his slave. He was far superior to that shriveled old man who thought they could speak as equals. Without that damned volund weapon he was nothing. Poseidon would've beaten him in less than a second.

But that man had _marked_ him.

It wasn't just the brand he felt on his face, but also the scars around his arms and chest. He dared to scar his godly body which was too powerful and pure to be touched by any human. He dared think he had the right to act close to him and become his "owner" and "master".

Poseidon would have none of it. He refused to stand at the same level as these humans. They should be the slaves, offering themselves up to him so that he could kill off their race once and for all.

They deserved complete annihilation.

So Poseidon walked the streets of this "red light district", simply watching as men and women alike squabbled around after their pathetic, humanly desires which made them so weak. Drunk, high, or full of lust they sought out that which would never be attainable: happiness.

"Hey, pretty boy, over here!" some women catcalled, trying to get his attention.

"Come inside and big sis will play with you~" another called.

They grabbed him and Poseidon was instantly sick. He tried to snatch his arm away from their clammy grasp but he couldn't. He was too weak. How was he too weak? This was a human. A _human_. How could he not let her go?

"Oh, you're a slave?" one of them noticed.

"Has your master let out roam around?" the other asked."Don't worry, we even allow slaves here."

"You're so hot. It's no wonder someone else claimed you." The women squeezed her breasts against his arm."I can't wait to eat you up."

"All that muscle..." The other women rubbed over his chest and her hand started to edge down towards his groin."Big sis will take _really_ good care of you."

"Don't..." Poseidon mumbled in a small voice.

Why couldn't he tell them to fuck off? Why was he so stiff, just letting this happen?

His whole body began to shake with anger and something else. Poseidon had never experienced such a sensation before and he didn't know what to do about it. He felt like running away and curling in on himself at the same time.

What was this?

"C'mon inside," one of the women began dragging him.

"We're gonna have so much fun with you~" the other purred, rubbing along his body.

Poseidon didn't want to go. Not with these humans. He didn't want to.

"Finally, I found you," that damned mans voice spoke. For some reason, Poseidon felt relieved. Like he was happy he was there to save him.

The women turned around upon noticing him but Poseidon couldn't move an inch.

"Hello pretty ladies," Sasaki greeted."Sorry to ruin your fun, but this kid is mine. You'll have to excuse us." He came over to stand in front of Poseidon like a barrier between them.

"Aw, no fun!" one of the women pouted."Why don't you both come inside, mister? I promise you'll have a good time!"

Poseidon tensed, body shaking further.

"Sorry, but maybe next time," Sasaki grinned, pointing behind him at Poseidon."Right now I've got a date with this guy."

The women huffed."Fine! But you better come!"

"Yes, yes." Sasaki waved them off with a smile."You really shouldn't wander off so much, Poseidon."

The God didn't respond. Poseidon didn't want a humans help. He _didn't_.

Sasaki turned around to Poseidon, walking around him so they were now face to face. The other was looking down—something he never did—at his hands which were shaking out of control along with most of his body.

He hated it. He wanted them to stop, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly Sasaki grasped his hands, squeezing them in his own calloused, wrinkled ones and bent down so he could look Poseidon in the eye.

"It's scary being weak, isn't it?"

Poseidon's eyes widened. That was what this feeling was? Fear? How could someone like him feel fear? How could someone like him be weak?

"Don't worry." Sasaki squeezed his hands again, giving him a crooked smile."I'm here with you, and you know how strong I am."

Poseidon didn't like how reassured he felt by the whole action. How could this human do such a thing to him?

"I'm not weak," was all Poseidon could say, voice small.

"You're not," Sasaki confirmed, standing up and Poseidon followed the movement."But right now your body isn't working how you want it to. I'll get you a weapon, so let's restart this body of yours again."

Poseidon didn't respond, but he wasn't glaring and that was enough for Sasaki.

-

Sasaki took Poseidon out of the red light district after that. He had been planning to enjoy some drinks before leaving but seeing Poseidon so shaken up threw him for a loop. He knew staying there any longer would ruin his already shaky relationship with the God so to the weapons shop it was.

Poseidon walked next to Sasaki now, face stoic as ever and probably inwardly cursing Sasaki out. Though now, Sasaki wondered how true that was. Even if Poseidon didn't like it, their relationship had changed and he would have to start depending on him more.

"We're here," Sasaki called to him, stopping in front of the weapons shop.

Poseidon stared at the little building, not impressed. Following Sasaki inside, he was even less impressed at the wooden interior and plain, weak looking weapons that were on display. They had no class or character whatsoever.

Sasaki went up to the counter and Poseidon followed, standing where he could see both of them and the door clearly.

"What can I do for you?" the man at the counter asked.

"Ah, I'd like to order a custom weapon," Sasaki said.

"Okay," the man nodded."What kind of weapon is it?"

"A trident," Sasaki started, scratching his head."But not like a pitchfork. More, uh, well wider and a bit wavy. Uh..."

The man went behind the counter and pulled out a pencil and piece of paper."Would you like to draw it? I'll get a better vision of what you are looking for that way."

"Ah, okay..." Sasaki nodded, picking up the pencil and drawing the weapon.

Poseidon peeked over his shoulder at Sasaki's work. What he saw was one of the most disgusting drawings he's ever laid eyes on.

"Give me that." Poseidon nudged him over, stealing the pencil from Sasaki's all too willing hands.

He replicated his spear perfectly on the piece of paper. Every carving and point perfectly in place.

"Thanks," Sasaki smiled at him."I'm not really good with anything else but swords." He grabbed the paper from Poseidon once he was done, eyes bulging out of their sockets at what he saw."Woah, this is amazing!"

He held it up with sparkling eyes and Poseidon didn't understand his enthusiasm.

"Here." Sasaki then handed the paper to the shopkeeper."This is what I want."

The man scrutinized the design."Hmm, this is going to be pricey. You'll need a high grade weapons title for this kind of item."

"Oh, I have an all-round title I'll be using," Sasaki said, sticking out his hand with the palm upwards."[God Slayer]." The words appeared on his palm in confirmation.

The mans eyes widened while Poseidon's hardened. So he was using the very title Poseidon had given him to buy him a weapon?

"I'll make it right away," the shopkeeper hustled, suddenly at a much more nervous pace than before.

Sasaki nodded, smiling at Poseidon who gave him a glare."Sorry, but it does come in handy."

The other looked away back to the man, watching as his weapon was slowly being formed from the mans hands. He dragged them slowly over the counter and the trident came into existence as if out of thin air.

As soon as it was finished, Poseidon picked it up and scrutinized it. The weight was perfect, probably modified to fit his current strength, and all the designs were as flawless as his previous one. Poseidon hated that it was made by a human, but it would have to do.

"Seems he likes it," Sasaki noticed."Thank you."

"Pleasure doing business with you," the man smiled and the two left the shop.

Poseidon continued to stare at the trident and Sasaki watched him with a bemused expression. He was like some kid who had been given a toy he didn't know what to do with.

"Now, it's time to start our adventure!" Sasaki cheered, turning around and beginning to bounce down the road in hopes to finding another strong opponent.

He felt Poseidon jab his trident towards his back but it was far too slow and held little power. In a quick second, Sasaki blocked the blow.

Poseidon stared at where their weapons were connected.

"Your weapons made by a human just like mine." Sasaki turned around to him."No cheats here~"

Poseidon slowly pulled back and Sasaki could tell he was mad. He was one of little words, but Sasaki could read his face well enough. He just wished that he could see him smile at some point.

He bet it was gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, Poseidon followed Sasaki as he walked around looking for strong people to fight. It wasn't like he had some kind of map leading him to where they were, but he always seemed to find them some way.

He would go up to them and bow his head to the ground yelling,"Please show me your techniques!" And for the most part, they obliged.

But ever since his battle at Ragnarok, it's been rare that Sasaki would lose after that initial battle. He had become too strong and it was hard to find somebody who could give him a challenge. Anyone who defeated him was easily replicated and beaten a couple days later.

It was saddening, really, because even in death Sasaki sought out strong opponents. It's what he lived for. He wanted to win and feel that rush he's felt so many times before. But with this constant string of easy wins, he hadn't gotten that feeling again.

Ever since Ragnarok, it was like he had reached his peak. Sasaki refused to believe he couldn't push himself further, but he couldn't find any opponents to get him there. He was a bit lost, if he admitted it.

"Ah, not again." Sasaki opened his eyes from where he was standing in an open forest.

Poseidon watched him from afar, arms crossed with his trident in one hand.

Sasaki turned to him with a crooked smile."Looks like a beat him already. Well, let's go look for another opponent!"

Poseidon didn't respond but walked over to Sasaki to follow him as he began walking through the forest. He refused to say anything the whole time, just constantly watching Sasaki. It made him feel popular, having some guys eyes on him all this time.

"Should I get you something to hold that trident in?" Sasaki asked."Like a belt or some kind of strap? Carrying it all the time must suck."

Sasaki looked over at Poseidon whose eyes lowered.

"Well? If you don't respond, I may just buy you a sparkly pink belt to wear." He felt like he heard Poseidon grumble a bit at his words and snickered.

"No," Poseidon droned back, Sasaki finally able to hear his voice again."I don't need anything from a human like you. It'll just be a nuisance."

"I see." Sasaki shrugged."Let me know if you have a change of heart."

Once they got onto the main road, Sasaki hooked a right and continued down the path. Trees lined both sides of the dirt road, healthy and green. They gave off a warm air that prompted Sasaki to continue his journey.

"We'll be reaching another town soon," Sasaki commented."Maybe I'll get something to drink..."

"Give up," Poseidon spoke, shocking Sasaki."Your efforts are meaningless. Just give up."

Sasaki raised a brow, turning to him."Are you saying I'm strong?"

Poseidon himself didn't know what he was saying, so he remained silent. He didn't mean to say Sasaki was strong, but he had enough with his mindless searching.

Sasaki looked back in front of him with a thoughtful expression."This is probably boring to you, huh...Well, if you ever want to change things up just let me know. I can teach you how to become strong again, but you have to ask nicely~"

Sasaki kept walking but then stopped when he realized Poseidon wasn't following him. Turning around, he noticed the God was standing still with a twisted look on his face. Sasaki got a bit excited at the idea of a God asking him for help, especially a stuck up God like Poseidon.

He waited patiently for the other, knowing this would be hard for him. He might not even do it today. Putting aside ones pride could be hard, but Sasaki never had any in the first place so he couldn't fully understand the concept.

"I will become strong again," Poseidon started, face growing sour at his next words."But I...need your...help."

"Please?"

Poseidon glared at him.

Sasaki laughed."I guess that'll have to do." He came over and ruffled Poseidon's hair, something he had wanted to do since he saw the guy. It was just as silky and soft as he expected."I'll help you out, kiddo."

"Stop it," Poseidon growled, swiping Sasaki's hand away.

"Fine, fine!" Sasaki put his hands up in surrender."But you'll need to fix that part of you if you want to become strong again."

Poseidon gave him a questioning look.

"There are two ways you can get strong here." Sasaki held up a finger."One way is to train your ass off, but that will only give you the peak form of a human, which I'm sure you don't want." Sasaki held up two fingers."The second way is to accept your flaws. By doing so, you will gain back all the strength you had before dying, and perhaps even more.

"But this way is a bit tricky. You've already accepted your current weakness and set aside your feelings to ask me for help, which means you've already become stronger than you were when you became my slave. The you of right now could probably beat those brothel ladies, but the shopkeeper would be a bit of a challenge."

Poseidon's eyes hardened at Sasaki's words. He didn't like it one bit, but he refused to have strength equal to that of a human. He was a God and always would be.

"I can just tell you're thinking prideful thoughts," Sasaki noticed, then poking a finger in between Poseidon's brow."Stop it."

Poseidon's eyes went wide as he touched the place Sasaki poked him.

"Right now, it's time to bring you down to Earth a little." Sasaki gave him his usual grin."So, let's go find you a strong opponent now."

-

Poseidon had lost.

When they reached the nearest town, Sasaki had entered the closest pub and asked some random drunk to come out and fight him. It was a small, plump guy who could barely tell left from right who greeted Poseidon. He was so drunk that he had already forgotten what he was doing outside the pub in the first place.

The drunk had given the same spiel all the other humans Poseidon had met gave about how pretty he was and how beautiful his body was. It pissed him off and only furthered his want to kill the pig.

Sasaki had told the man to fight him and that was when the drunk realized he was a slave."Punishing your slave, huh? Fuckers need to be put in place sometimes. I'll happily help," was what he said in a drunken slur. That had been Poseidon's breaking point. Even if Sasaki didn't want him to, he would kill the fat pig.

As usual, he waited for the other to make the first move. The drunk man stumbled towards him with a fist raised in the most uncouth fashion. Poseidon raised his spear to send a quick jab at his skull to finish him off but the drunk man stumbled and tripped in his pursuit, falling onto Poseidon.

He was far too heavy for Poseidon, which was shock enough, and the God fell onto the muddy ground. The drunk man was lying on his legs and slowly lifted himself up. Poseidon went to kick his fat stomach off him, but the other easily grabbed his leg.

Even in his drunken haze, he was able to stop him so easily. Poseidon had that feeling crawl up inside him again. Fear was what it was called, and this time it pushed Poseidon to fight back further.

He sat up and tried to get away from the drunk. His trident, which still remained in his hand, was lifted and he went for the pigs skull again. He was blocked and the drunk man had grinned at him."Slaves aren't supposed to fight back, you know..." he slobbered, pushing it aside and leaning towards Poseidon's face.

Again, fear and anger coursed through him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't defeat even some plump drunk guy and all this just because of what? What did he need to accept to beat this piece of shit?

"And that's enough of that." A swift slice from Sasaki and the drunks head was cleanly cut off. It dropped onto Poseidon's lap and the horror of the outcome hit him then.

He had lost. His loss to Sasaki was from cheats and a skilled warrior, but this loss was from some drunk pig who didn't even know how to fight.

He was pissed. Extremely pissed.

"So that was too much for you, huh..." Sasaki mumbled, kicking the drunks body aside.

Poseidon's hands were shaking again, this time with more anger than fear. He stared at the head that still remained in his lap."Why..."

Sasaki sighed."This guy was a piece of shit," he explained."If you want to get stronger, you have to accept that you're a piece of shit too."

Poseidon's had that sour look on his face again. At his sides, his fists clenched.

Sasaki grinned at the look. He was finally gaining a bit more expressions. It was nice to see.

Without a second thought, he took off a layer of his yukata and draped it over Poseidon's head, ruffling his hair through the fabric."C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

Poseidon slowly got up and grabbed his trident. Not sure what to do with the yukata on his head, he let it fall to his shoulders and rest there. Without another thought, he followed after Sasaki.

-

Since Sasaki knew Poseidon wouldn't enjoy a bath house, he took them to a hotel. Even though he clearly had a slave brand on his face, people still loved to stare at him and those ladies at the brothel were rather handsy with him.

It was like he had some kind of charm which caused people to lust after him or at least want him to be theirs. Sasaki had seen the other Gods in the stands at Ragnarok so he understood the appeal and how, well, _godly_ they looked. But Poseidon's pretty face didn't match his personality at all.

Perhaps because Sasaki knew the true him he was at least a bit immune to his charms. Only a little bit. He couldn't deny the kid was gorgeous.

"Alright, I've finished the bath," Sasaki called to Poseidon, who was standing in the doorway."It's best to get in while it's warm."

Poseidon continued to stare from the doorway, this time looking at the bath which was full of water.

Sasaki grinned."Want me to get in with you?"

Poseidon's head snapped towards him and he gave him a deadly glare. It was enough to make Sasaki laugh.

"Just get in." He finished laughing."Using the same stuff we use will help you get stronger." _And humble you a bit more._

Poseidon went back to staring at the water like it would make him sick. After a bit more contemplation, he seemed to finally give in.

Giving in meant stripping without hesitation. Usually Sasaki wouldn't mind too much, he had seen his fair share of naked men in his lifetime, but with Poseidon it was different. This was the body of a God which was pristine and perfect in every way possible.

Sasaki couldn't stop staring at his toned muscles and smooth skin. The only blemishes he had were all Sasaki's doing, but the clean cuts he made on his body created beautiful scars, though Poseidon probably hated them. The God still hadn't seen the brand Sasaki made on his face, so he would have to give him the chance to do so later.

Hopefully he wouldn't get too mad, but Poseidon was honestly a wildcard with some stuff. The fact that he never outwardly showed emotions made it hard to fully understand him. In their time together, however, Sasaki had begun to get a better understanding of what kind of piece of shit the God was.

Him stripping in front of him was surprising though. Him elegantly dropping a foot into the bath, followed by another, was surprising. The way the water inside the tub seemed to glow and wrap its arms around him was surprising.

Sasaki had almost forgotten Poseidon was a God of the sea. He wasn't familiar with Greek Gods, as his time period didn't provide that sort of information like the modern era he got a peek at did.

Of course he looked beautiful in the bath, wrapped up in the very thing he ruled over.

"What a young master you are," Sasaki commented, which Poseidon said nothing towards."Shall I wash your hair for you, oyakata?"

He knew it would only boost Poseidon's ego in doing so, but he wanted to touch his hair again.

Poseidon turned his head away.

"Is that a no?"

"Do as you please," Poseidon responded."My hair wont be ruined by some human."

"_Sasaki Kojiro_," he stressed."Try to remember my name at least."

Poseidon went back to ignoring him.

Sasaki huffed, grin on his face. He pulled up a stool and sat behind Poseidon, whose head lazed against the edge of the tub. He had already made himself completely at home.

Sasaki grabbed the shampoo and began massaging his scalp with it like he would his own. Though typically, he would just quickly rinse off if he got dirty, since he wasn't used to all the products offered. He was a bit more gentle and careful with Poseidon so as not to ruin his hair.

"Tell me if I get anything in your eyes."

Poseidon stared off into space, seeming to completely ignore him. Were Sasaki's skills that great or did he simply not want to respond?

Sasaki just went on washing his hair. He liked the process a bit. It was enjoyable on his fingers to stretch them out and soak them in water like he was. Plus, watching Poseidon relax and not stare him down for once was nice.

He moved onto conditioner after Poseidon dunked his head in the water to wash it out. It was then that Sasaki could tell Poseidon was growing restless, perhaps trying to build up the strength to say something, or maybe just trying to throw his pride to the side for once.

"Right now..." he started and Sasaki remained patient as he slowly continued."I'm weak. I couldn't even beat that piece of shit drunken pig. I...will need your help. You are my 'master' anyways."

"Don't think of me as your master, Poseidon," Sasaki responded, his usual joking voice serious for once.

"Then what?"

"Think of me as your...teacher? Friend?" Sasaki was lost himself."Just don't think of me as your master or a human or that guy who beat you once...Oh, I got it!" Sasaki leaned over so they were both staring at each other upside down in their current positions."Think of me as your partner!"

"Partner?" Poseidon's brows furrowed.

"Yup!" Sasaki went back to Poseidon's hair."We'll be partners from now on. I'll look out for you and you'll do the same for me. We both benefit."

"Working with a human will not benefit me," Poseidon grumbled.

"That's no good." Sasaki flicked his forehead."You wont get strong thinking like that."

Poseidon went back to looking in front of him."Have I gotten any stronger?" he wondered.

Sasaki, for some odd reason, without even thinking twice, leaned down and kissed Poseidon on the lips. The God quickly pushed him back with a confused, almost breathless look on his face.

Sasaki smiled, feeling the harshness on his shove."I'd say you've improved plenty. You could beat the drunk and the shopkeeper now." He then stood up."Your hair's done now, so you can do the rest yourself. I'll be waiting outside."

Sasaki left Poseidon alone to mull over what just happened. Of course, he wasn't happy, but other feelings were coursing through him and he didn't know what to do except let it sit inside him.

-

From then on, Sasaki and Poseidon roamed aimlessly. This time it was different, however. They were searching for opponents for Poseidon.

It was a lot easier than Sasaki's search, for sure, but left a sour taste in Poseidon's mouth at the amount of times he was beaten. For the first time in his life, Poseidon had to forfeit a fight and both he and his opponent walked away. Usually there was one winner and one dead but now it was always two people walking away, one with a heavy heart and one with pride.

Poseidon had certainly gotten stronger. Just the difference between him before and after the battle with the drunk man was uncanny. For being a human, Sasaki had some kind of idea as to what he was doing. This whole "partner" thing which Poseidon had detested might just work out.

Though Sasaki was much more handsy now. Hands would pat his back, squeeze his shoulder, poke his forehead, or ruffle his hair—which he found most annoying. Poseidon could push them off easily enough but at some point he had come to do so just because his pride didn't want him to accept that he enjoyed the touches. The reassurance they gave him was scary. It made him realize he really was depending on Sasaki.

The kiss, as well, remained in his mind. He hated any forms of affection, had his whole life—even as a baby—but the kiss made his lips tingle and warm and a fluttery feeling liked to dance around his chest whenever he thought about. It was another thing he didn't want to acknowledge but he knew he needed to.

After another battle, this time one Poseidon won, Sasaki took them into another town. Unless they needed anything, they had a tendency to pass right through them.

"One of my favorite bars is here," Sasaki explained, walking up to the wooden building."And I usually find strong people here."

Poseidon just stared at the building, not really listening to his rambles. Sasaki liked to talk his ear off sometimes and it usually wasn't anything important, so Poseidon had chose to ignore it most of the time.

Sasaki opened the flap into the place, greeting the man at the counter."Yo, master!"

He sat down at the bar and Poseidon followed suit. Before, he would've never done such a thing, but he had come to be able to tolerate human engineering. He placed his spear against the counter next to him as well.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"A bottle of sake, if you would. And give me two cups."

The bartender nodded and went off to fetch it.

"You could beat him," Sasaki nodded to the bartender."And easily more than half of the other people here. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

He pat Poseidon on the back in an attempt to loosen him up but the other just glared at him.

The bottle of sake was set in front of Sasaki along with two cups. Sasaki slid one over to Poseidon."Have you ever had sake before?"

Poseidon stared as Sasaki poured himself a cup. It was cue enough for him."What about alcohol in general? No, I doubt you've had any made by a human..." Sasaki grinned and poured him a cup."Well, it would be good to try a sip instead of just sitting there. Having a drinking buddy for once would be nice~"

Poseidon stared at his cup filled with a clear liquid. It would be his first time consuming anything made by a human, and he wasn't exactly keen on trying it but seeing the happy look on Sasaki's face made him reconsider. He _would_ like to see what kind of taste in alcohol Sasaki had.

He picked up the small cup and took a sip. Instantly, his face blanched.

Sasaki laughed at his expression."Just let the taste sit in your mouth for a bit."

Poseidon's expression didn't change, only souring."It tastes like dirt water."

Sasaki laughed some more."Well, it's not for everyone. But I refuse to think you still can't drink with me." He waved his hand over to the bartender."Master, get me a glass of shochu and umeshu on the rocks."

"Coming right up!"

"Let's find out what you like, Poseidon!" Sasaki cheered."I'll let you try all of Japan's best!"

-

They ended up at the hotel across the street after Poseidon's drinking extravaganza. Sasaki had him try a whole variety of different drinks, some of which Poseidon enjoyed and others he would never want to drink again.

A light feeling entered his chest as Sasaki continued giving him drinks with a lighthearted smile and a laugh. Poseidon was...having fun. He had enjoyed their time at the bar. It scared him a bit how much he was beginning to want to stay with Sasaki.

This wasn't a new feeling either. It was just finally time to put a name to it. Sasaki helping him up after a loss and telling him stories of the past while they walked made Poseidon feel that happiness he had been trying to ignore. Sasaki was a human, but Poseidon was having a hard time caring about that.

When he came out of the bath, Sasaki rested on a small cushion, looking out the window into the night. On the small table in front of him was a paper crane. Poseidon took the spot on the cushion across from him, alerting Sasaki.

"Feeling better?" he asked and Poseidon didn't respond."Well, let's rest a bit before we get going."

Poseidon wanted to rest as well. For some reason, he wanted some peace and quiet with Sasaki.

"Say, Poseidon," Sasaki started."Do you like me?"

Poseidon was unbelievable stuck.

Sasaki looked over to him."Can't answer?" He chuckled a bit."That's just like you."

Poseidon looked at the paper crane in the middle of the table separating them."I don't like humans," he started."They're disgusting pieces of shit worse than trash, but you're different. You're my...partner."

Sasaki's eyes widened and then he let out a large grin, excitedly leaning over the table."So you like me?"

Poseidon's face scrunched up at the conversation, so he quickly switched it."Do you like me?" he asked back."You kissed me."

"Ah..." Sasaki gave him a sheepish look."Yeah...right..." He then let out a sigh, finally looking Poseidon in the eye. The other was shocked by the predatory expression. With a gentle hand, Sasaki lifted Poseidon's chin towards him."Well, you've got the kind of face I love."

Poseidon frowned, slapping his hand away. He looked away from Sasaki in some act of defiance.

The other just smiled knowingly. It was all so cute and childish, honestly.

"You also have the type of personality I love, Poseidon."

His face snapped to Sasaki's with confusion.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

It was the first time Sasaki had seen Poseidon openly gape at someone. He wanted to chuckle at the funny expression but knew it would ruin the moment. Plus, he was trying to be serious here. He really did love Poseidon.

"For a human to love a God is..."

"Is to be expected?" Sasaki finished. He leaned closer, pointing a finger straight at Poseidon."I love Poseidon, not a God."

And that's when Sasaki was able to witness Poseidon embarrassed. It wasn't an obvious look, but his lips quivered slightly and the tips of his ears were bright red. After being with him for so long, Sasaki could tell clearly.

Sasaki rested back against the wall, watching from the corner of his eye as Poseidon struggled with the various feeling running through him. The side of his lip tweaked upwards and he closed his eyes.

For once, he felt content. He would continue to grow stronger, and Poseidon would be right on his tail. At some point, they would battle again. They would clash again and again and then, one day, Poseidon would kiss him and they would go to some random hotel like they were in now wrapped in each others arms.

But, for now, things were fine like this.

**Author's Note:**

> A real life historical figure and a Greek God, huh...I've really gone far.


End file.
